Bajo las luces de neón
by dark-hana
Summary: UA SasuNaru Porque quizás en esta ciudad...inmensa, tan vacías, dónde todo el mundo ignora al resto, dónde las horas pasan sin importar nada...Porque quizás bajo estás luces de neón, quizás...te encuentre


**BAJO LAS LUCES DE NE****ﾓ****N**

_Prólogo_

Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y este fin de semana me he animando a crear una nueva historia la cuál, pretendo llevar hasta al final y según un índice que he creado tendrá alrededor de veinte capítulos que iré actualizando semanalmente, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión respecto a este nuevo fic y siempre estaré abierta a críticas y sugerencias . Gracias por leerme. Hana

Lluvia, una espesa capa de gotas cubría el ambiente, los habitantes de Tokyo algunos corrían hacia el primer lugar que encontraban para guarecerse del clima y otros símplemente, seguían su bulliciosa vida con un paraguas en una mano y un teléfono móvil pegado a la oreja, hablando automáticamente, como si tuvieran las ideas programas, o eso creía él.

Las puertas del aeropuerto principal, dejando salir a multitud de personas empujándose, chocándose los unos con los otros sin ni siquiera disculparse, como tuvieran demasiada prisa en salir, como si sus vidas se fueran a terminar de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, él esperó, mirando a través de las grandes cristaleras como el agua caía sin cesar, mojando los coches que se aglomeraban en un semáforo en rojo, los paraguas de la gente, y el gris se le antojaba nostálgico, melancólico, como si no tuviera nada que ver con esa mecanizada ciudad, en que nadie se miraba a los ojos, y mucho menos se dirigía la palabra. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados, demasiado cegados por las luces de neón de los inmensos carteles de los rascacielos, olvidándose que los demás

. Suspiró, cogiendo el mango de su maleta de ruedas y salió por las puertas correderas, dónde una cantidad ingente de taxistas le acosaban, proponiéndole la ruta más rápida hacia su destino, aunque no la supieran, eso daba igual un cliente más es lo único que cuenta.

Con pasos algo pesados subió a un taxi, dándole la maleta con anterioridad al hombre para que la metiera en el maletero. En casi un susurro le dijo la dirección a la que se dirigía, abstraído, con la mirada perdida en ese gigantesco cielo monocromo.

En menos de una hora llegó a una urbanización de pequeños estudios de no más de cincuenta metros cuadrados, una beca proporcionada por el estado no te daba nada mucho mejor que eso. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con cierta dificultad, debía de haber pasado un par de siglos desde que abrieron esa puerta por última vez, y con un pequeño empujón cedió con un crujir en la madera.

La sala estaba cubierta por una capa de polvo de un espesor considerable, y los muebles cobijados bajo sábanas blancas. El salón era una habitación modesta, con un mueble principal dónde había una televisión de 20 pulgadas, un sofá verde musgo algo raído, una estantería con libros de hacía más de una década y una mesa circular con dos sillas. Hastiado fue quitando el cobertor y sentó en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en un brazo del mismo, oyendo los pitidos de los coches y el caer de la lluvia contra el asfalto...Solo.

Pasó unas horas ensimismado, total, con ese día no se podía saber con exactitud la hora que era, pero al asomarse por la pequeña ventana y ver las farolas encendidas advirtió que ya era de noche. Bufó molesto, había perdido la tarde y aún tenía que deshacer el equipaje y acomodarse en su nuevo hogar.

Arrastró el trolley al pequeño dormirtorio amueblado con un escritorio, una cama y un armario. Subió la maleta a la cama, abriéndola de par en par y colocando la ropa en perchas para colgarla en el armario, más de la mitad se le había arrugado en el viaje, ya la plancharía cuándo la necesitase. Al terminar, la cerró y la guardó debajo de la cama, con la colcha tapando los bajos casi ni se veía. Colocó su despertador en el escritorio y vio que ya eran las once.

-"Perfecto, y aún sin cenar" - Pensó algo malhumorado.

Fue a la cocina y abrió la alacena, vacía, completamente vacía.

Cogió el paraguas, el abrigo, la cartera y las llaves, si tenía un poco de suerte encontraría por los alrededores unas de esas tiendas de alimentación 24 horas.

Estuvo indagando por algunas calles, apartadas del bullicio, pero allí simplemente había bares que parecían tugurios para ahogar las penas en un vaso de alcohol, nada que ahora le interesara. Con cierto recelo fue a la vía principal, dónde los coches seguían circulando, al menos, no había un tráfico denso, y la mayoría de las personas ya estaría en sus casas, cosa que lo alivió bastante, aún así, los plasmas de los edificios seguían encendidos, mostrando esta vez a una señorita en un traje de minifalda anunciando que la lluvia seguiría en Tokyo al menos tres días más.

Al cabo de quince minutos dio con un supermercado dónde pudo comprar agua, boles de ramen instantáneo para microondas, y algo de dulce, siempre bajo la mirada atenta de una cajera bajita, morena y con gafas, para comprobar que no se llevara nada sin haberlo pagado antes.

Con prisa y sujetando fuerte el paraguas, volvió a su casa, soltando las bolsas aliviado, para qué negarlo, pesaban, y bastante, se quitó el empapado abrigo y dejó el paraguas en la ducha, no quería dejarlo todo hecho un estropicio.

Se preparó en menos de tres minutos, tal y como citaba el envase, el ramen, y se lo comió con un poco de desgana. ｿCómo sería el día de mañana? ｿTodas las personas de su clase serían así, frías, calculadoras y pensando únicamente en sí mismos?. Dejó de comer. Aún quedando comida en el bol, fue a la ducha y después de ponerse un pijama azul y anaranjado se metió en la cama, tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Estaba asustado, no quería que llegara mañana


End file.
